1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods for making laminated, saturated, and abrasive products. More particularly, such embodiments relate to making laminated, saturated, and abrasive products with furfuryl alcohol-based resins and/or phenol/formaldehyde/furfural-based resins.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of paper containing products such as laminated products, e.g., decorative laminates, filtration products, e.g., oil filters, and abrasive products, e.g., sandpaper, require the use of one or more resins in the production thereof. Phenol/formaldehyde-based resins are well-known adhesives that can be used for making such products.
Phenol/formaldehyde-based resins, however, have drawbacks. For example, such resins often contain unreacted or free phenol and/or formaldehyde (volatile organic compounds or “VOCs”), which is undesirable due to environmental and/or health concerns. Additionally, phenol/formaldehyde-based resins often require a substantial amount of solvent, such as methanol, to adjust the viscosity thereof to enable the resin to penetrate/saturate paper so that the resin can be used in laminating, saturating, and abrasive product applications. Another drawback to the presence of the solvent is that solvents such as methanol are VOCs, which adds to the amount of VOCs used in the preparation of the paper containing products.
There is a need, therefore, for improved resins and methods for making and using same in making laminated, saturated, and abrasive products.